Personne d'autre
by Calliope L
Summary: One shot Bah pour le résumé.. faut lire. Sinon vu que la mise en page est de plus en plus déplorable, si vous voulez avoir un fic correct allez sur mon site. L'addresse est dans mes Settings


**Auteur **: Calliope.  
**Base** : Shaman King.  
**Genre** : Yaoi, POV, morvigoulinant, évincement de la chieuse de service.  
**Couple** : RenYoh.  
**Disclaimer** : Ren pas a mouah, Ren n'est pas à moi, Ren à moi?  
Ren : Alors là tu rêves ! J'appartiens à moi seul !  
Yoh : !  
Ren : Irrécupérable, toujours aussi mou.  
Je remercie spécialement le prof d'info du premier semestre pour son papier bleu "Personne d'autre" qui m'a inspiré le titre et qui m'a foutu la honte devant tout l'amphi (quoique moi aussi je rigolais... j'étais même pliée en quatre!).  
**Pitite Note** : Entre guillemets ce sont les pensées des persos.  
Bonne lecture !

**Personne d'autre.**

- Ren, ça va ?  
- J'ai encore perdu contre toi, ça craint.  
- Euh... on va manger quelque chose ?  
- QUOI ?!?! On vient de se battre et toi tu demandes "on mange quelque chose" ?  
- Euh... ben ouais. Avec tout ce qu'on vient de dépenser comme énergie, c'est bien normal que j'aie faim.  
- Yoh... --°.  
- Tu n'oserais tout de même pas me laisser aller manger tout seul ? Dis ?  
- A ta place je parierais pas là-dessus.  
- Mais Bason et Amidamaru sont déjà partis !  
- Ce sont des fantômes... ils finiront bien par revenir !  
- ... Bon ben, c'est pas grave alors. Amuse-toi bien[1].   
  
Ren regarda son meilleur ennemi partir, traînant savate et arborant son air nonchalant de tous les jours.  
  
- C'est toi qui invites ?  
  
Yoh se retourna, un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, heureux que Ren ait accepté son invitation.  
  
- Si c'est ta seule condition pour venir, alors pourquoi pas ? Mais...  
- Hm?  
- Tu devras prendre l'entière responsabilité devant Anna!  
- ... Ouais bon je t'invite, mais que ça devienne pas une habitude[2] !   
  
Les deux Shamans partirent côte à côte comme si aucune rivalité ne les séparait.  
Le resto où ils allaient n'était pas trop éloigné mais suffisamment pour permettre au jeune chinois de sombrer dans ses pensées.  
  
«Je me demande pourquoi il se comporte de la sorte avec moi. Je ne pense pas que ce soit par manque de respect mais plutôt comme si tous les problèmes coulaient sur lui comme le vent ou l'eau[3], comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, qu'il était inaltérable. On dirait même qu'il me considère comme un ami... quoique tous le monde pour lui est un ami potentiel du moment qu'il ne s'attaque pas directement à ce qu'il protège.  
Mais je dois reconnaître que son attitude m'avait vraiment touchée quand il était venu me secourir -avec les autres-, même si je regrette qu'il m'ait vu en position de faiblesse. Je pourrais même arriver à penser que j'aimerais plus souvent être en position de faiblesse pour qu'il vienne voler à mon secours... Mais à quoi je pense moi ?????»  
  
BOUM  
  
- AIIEUH !!!!  
- Ben Ren qu'est-tu fais ? Tu oublies de regarder où tu marches ?  
- Crétin !   
- Ouais, ben le crétin a un poids mort allongé sur son bide, donc si tu avais l'obligeance de te lever... je commence légèrement à étouffer[4].  
- Flush... Chochotte. Même avec l'entraînement d'Anna tu te plains pour si peu ?  
- Anna évite avec soin cette partie de mon anatomie. smile  
  
Ren tenta vainement de cacher sa gêne à Yoh et accéda à sa requête bien qu'il s'avoua qu'il aurait pu rester bien plus longtemps dans cette position... plus qu'avantageuse, il devait bien le reconnaître.  
Sans s'excuser, il prit le devant de la marche.  
  
- Hem, Ren ?  
- Quoi encore ?  
- C'est de l'autre côté qu'on va.  
- Je sais c'était juste pour voir si t'était pas sonné !  
- !  
- Au fait, où va-t-on ?  
- Chez le glacier, pourquoi ?  
- --°, pour rien, pour rien.

Les deux garçons restèrent quelques heures attablés, parlant de tout et de rien, et dégustant un banana split pour Yoh et un tiramisu pour Ren.  
  
- Ben heureusement qu'on est chez un glacier !  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
- Tu as pris un gâteau.  
- Et alors ? J'aime pas la glace...  
  
Yoh ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un air peiné devant l'aveu de son "ami". il se leva et se retourna sans que Ren n'ait eu le temps de protester.  
  
- Merci pour la glace Ren. Faut que je me dépêche de rentrer parce que sinon je vais me faire massacrer par Anna. On se voit plus tard[5].  
- ...  
  
Ren regarda partir son rival, se maudissant d'avoir ouvert sa grande gueule. Si seulement il n'avait pas dit qu'il détestait les glaces, il aurait pu passer beaucoup plus de temps avec Yoh et jamais cet étrange sentiment n'aurait naquit en lui.  
  
- Nan mais je débloque complètement !, dit-il en s'arrachant presque les cheveux. J'en viens même à rechercher sa compagnie !  
  
Le jeune Taoiste tourna les talons, frappant le sol de rage et gratifiant généreusement ses ancêtres de tous les noms possibles et imaginables.

Yoh rêvassait au bord de la source thermale, subissant pour la n-ième fois le supplice de la chaise électrique.  
Il repensait à son après-midi, sa sorte de "rendez-vous" avec Ren, même s'il avait dû ruser pour obtenir de lui qu'il l'accompagne et surtout ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt.  
  
- Il n'aime pas les glaces... pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit quand il a su où on allait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait m'accompagner aussi ? Je pensais vraiment pas qu'il allait accepter de venir manger un bout avec moi[6].

Il s'étira comme un chat en baillant avant de se rappeler que ce geste aller le déséquilibrer et qu'il allait pouvoir examiner le sol dans ses moindres détails.  
  
- Tu pourrais réfléchir de temps en temps avant de faire quelque chose !   
- Anna ?  
- J'ai faim. Prépare le dîner et après manger tu me referas une heure de chaise électrique.  
- Okay... °  
  
Durant le dîner, personne ne palpa mot et personne ne semblait être dérangé par cet état de fait. Même Manta, qui habituellement mettait de l'ambiance avec Horo-Horo et Faust, semblait plongé dans un combat vital avec son encyclopédie.  
  
- Ren..., soupira Yoh.  
- Pardon ?  
- Rien Anna, souffla Yoh, je me disais juste qu'il y avait plus d'ambiance quand Ren était là.  
- Si tu le dis Yoh, si tu le dis.  
- Bon ben moi je vais me coucher, s'exclama soudainement le Shaman des glaces. Bonne nuit tout le monde.  
- Attends nous Horo, l'interpella le seul non shaman dans la pièce, on t'accompagne.  
- Manta, tu penses vraiment que je vais me perdre ?  
- Non, tu es juste perdu depuis ta naissance, .[7].  
- Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi Faust ?  
- Hem, Horo ?  
- Oui Yoh ?  
- Les chambres sont de l'autre côté.  
- Bonne nuit Anna, Yoh, les salua le groupe.  
- Bonne nuit.  
  
Yoh et Anna avaient répondu en même temps, mais Yoh continua de regarder le point par où ses amis avaient disparu, une légère pointe de tristesse commençant de lui transpercer le coeur.  
  
- N'oublie pas ton entraînement.  
- Bonne nuit Anna.  
  
Yoh débarrassa et sortit aussi sec dès que Anna se fut enfermée dans sa chambre.  
Au diable l'entraînement, Anna et tout le reste !   
Yoh marchait en direction d'un seul objectif : REN.  
Il avait tant de questions à lui poser, tant de réponses à obtenir, tant besoin de réconfort.  
Cependant, il ne vit pas la catastrophe se profiler à l'horizon.

- NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ESPECE D'ABRUTI ?????? VOUS POURRIEZ AU MOINS REGARDER OU VOUS ALLEZ !!!!!  
- Ren ?  
- Yoh ?  
  
Boulette numéro deux. En ce moment il les accumulait, à croire que la chance l'avait abandonné.  
La seule chose qu'il avait été capable de faire en percutant Yoh de plein fouet, même s'il ne savait pas encore que c'était lui, était de lui déverser toute la haine et l'amertume qu'il abritait depuis le début de la journée[8]. La seule chose qu'il avait été capable de faire avait été de tendre une perche magistrale à Yoh pour l'éloigner de lui.  
  
- Tu t'es fait mal ?  
- Bien sûr que non ! Je vais vraiment finir par croire que t'es débile. Et puis, qu'est-ce tu fous là ?  
- Heu...  
  
«Il a peur... Je lui fais peur et parce que la seule chose que je suis capable de dire aux gens -à lui- ce sont des méchancetés. Je suis vraiment le roi des...»  
  
- J'allais chez toi.  
- ÔoÔ.  
- C'est à dire que... en fait, je... et toi , t'allais où ?  
- ... Je marchais...  
- Vers ?  
- ... Chez toi... pour discuter de cet après-midi.  
- Je voulais aussi discuter de cet après-midi... mais on peut pas faire plutôt ça chez toi ?  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Anna Entraînement = Raison supra valable, non?  
- Soit.  
  
Un quart d'heure après, ils étaient tous deux attablés à la cuisine devant une tasse de thé et une plâtrée de cookies[9].   
  
- Ren ?  
- Hn ?  
- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu n'aimais pas les glaces ? On aurait pu aller ailleurs que chez le glacier.  
- Ce n'est pas important et puis sur le moment j'ai pas percuté.  
- Oh... je le saurais pour la prochaine fois alors ! !  
- Hem... Yoh ?  
- Oui ?  
- Si tu veux, tu peux rester dormir chez moi... enfin sauf si tu dois rentrer, bien entendu.  
- Je vois pas vraiment de raisons de partir, surtout qu'Anna m'attend sûrement là-bas, alors qu'ici...  
- Alors qu'ici quoi ?  
- Ici j'peux avoir une peluche pour dormir .!  
- sweetdrop Tu crois vraiment que je vais dormir avec toi ?  
- chibi eyes super implorants  
- Bon d'accord... mais tu prends un douche avant, tu te brosse les dents et tu te mets en pyjama.  
- Et je prends où la brosse à dents et le pyjama ?  
- T'inquiète et va prendre ta douche.

Quant il eut fini de prendre sa douche, Yoh alla rejoindre Ren dans la chambre à coucher. Il s'arrêta net en voyant l'air figé de surprise de son ami.  
  
- Y a un problème ? Tu trouves pas que c'est trop serré ?  
  
«Putain ! J'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait aussi canon avec mes fringues, mais là... il est carrément à violer sur place ! Ouh la, faut que je me calme avant qu'il ne le remarque. Il est vraiment trop kawaii, ça me donne envie de le serrer dans mes bras. Pff... Jun avait raison, mais si elle savait à quel point[10].»  
  
Ren regarda Yoh des pieds à la tête. Il portait un pantalon chinois avec un débardeur très moulant.  
  
- Non c'est normal. Disons que ça te change énormément.  
- Ca doit être la couleur.  
- Bon allez le mioche, au pieu !   
- smile Je suis plus vieux que toi[11], mais j'y vais... me frappe pas.  
  
Les deux garçons se couchèrent et s'endormirent aussitôt, chacun pour un sommeil empli de rêves agréables.

«Ouah y fait chaud et puis c'est doux... mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?»  
  
Yoh ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver "nez à nez" avec deux orbites jaunes.  
  
- Ren ?  
  
Bien que conscients de leur proximité réciproque, aucun des deux ne bougea pour remédier à ce problème : Yoh avait les bras et les jambes autour du corps du jeune chinois et cette position aurait parut plus que douteuse à toute personne saine d'esprit... enfin presque.  
  
- AIIIIIEUUUUUUUUUH !  
- Entraînement.  
- Anna qu'est-ce tu fous chez moi ? ET puis comment t'es entrée ?  
- Ren la ferme. YOH !  
- Oui...  
- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ? Tu vas me faire le plaisir de rentrer immédiatement et de préparer mon p'tit déj ! ET PLUS VITE QUE CA !!!!  
  
Ren ne put s'empêcher de rester immobile devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Yoh... son Yoh qui courbait l'échine devant une fiancée imposée qu'il ne supportait qu'à grand peine et qui le traitait comme son esclave.  
... Son Yoh...   
Il s'effondra sur son lit, son regard se posant sur Bason qui se confondait en excuses pour ne pas avoir mieux gardé la porte.  
  
- Ce n'est rien Bason... tu ne pouvais rien faire contre une Itako de toute façon.  
- Je suis désolé Maître.

Depuis deux semaines il se morfondait dans son coin, enchaînant entraînement sur entraînement, corvée sur corvée, prise de bec sur prise de bec.   
Deux semaines où il se sentait vide de tout.  
Deux semaines sans Ren... sans voir Ren... sans se battre avec Ren...  
Deux semaines...  
  
- Yoh-dono ?  
- Amidamaru ?  
- Désolé de vous déranger Yoh-dono, mais Anna-san vient de sortir et me dit de ...  
- Ren.  
  
Le garçon se précipita à toute allure vers une destination connue de lui seul[12] sans laisser le temps à son fantôme d'achever sa phrase.  
  
- ... vous dire d'aller faire les courses et de ne pas oublier votre entraînement malgré son absence. YOH-DONOOOOO !!!

Il faisait sombre... si sombre. A vrai dire, il vivait dans la plus parfaite obscurité depuis deux semaines... depuis qu'on lui avait arraché sa lumière.  
Il faisait sombre quand de furieux coups donnés à sa porte le sortirent de sa torpeur.  
Bien que réticent le chinois daigna quand même allez ouvrir pour se retrouver nez à nez avec...  
  
- Ren...  
  
... Un garçon essoufflé par sa course, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes et qui s'effondra à l'ouverture de la porte.  
  
- Yoh ?  
- Je... Aieuh... Tu pourrais allumer la lumière s'il-te-plaît, demanda-t-il lorsqu'il manqua de trébucher sur un objet jonchant le sol.  
- Heu... oui... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais chez toi ? Tu devrais être en train de t'entraîner !  
- Avec qui ?  
- Horo ou Faust, je sais pas moi, qui tu veux ! Ren...  
  
Le chinois scella la bouche de son vis-à-vis par la sienne, lui caressant langoureusement les lèvres de sa langue, puis la plongeant le plus profondément possible au creux du monde qu'il espérait explorer depuis belle lurette et dont il venait d'en obtenir l'accès illimité.  
Après lui avoir imposé de longues caresses de sa langue, il relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur lui et écarta suffisamment son visage pour permettre à Yoh de reprendre son souffle.  
  
- Je ne veux personne d'autre. Tu m'entends Yoh ? Personne d'autre que toi...  
- Et Anna ?  
- Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème... elle vient de repartir en larmes. Je crois qu'elle a compris que personne d'autre que moi n'avais le droit de te rendre heureux.  
- Ren... Pas même mes amis ?  
- Pas de la façon dont je l'entends... enfin, si tu es d'accord.  
- Oui, tu as le droit à une période d'essai.  
  
Yoh empêcha son futur amant de répliquer quoi que ce soit d'un baiser avant de se relever et de l'entraîner vers où seuls savent ce qu'il va arriver... la cuisine.

OWARI  
-Le 27 décembre 2003-  
  
Calliope : Honte à moi ! Ca va bientôt faire trois mois que j'ai fini ce one-shot et qu'il moisit dans ma pochette.  
Ren : T'aurais pu l'oublier non ?  
Yoh : Je l'aime bien moi... en plus j'adore la cuisine !  
Ren : Qui te dis qu'on mangeait dans la cuisine ?  
Calliope : Tiens j'y avais même pas pensé... Et puis ne t'inquiète pas Ren, il n'y aura pas de séquelle à ce one-shot !  
Ren : C'est censé me rassurer ?  
Calliope : Ben oui, techniquement.  
Yoh complètement à l'ouest : Sont super bons ces biscuits !   
Calliope : C'est pas vrai... Bon lecteurs... Review ?

* * *

[1] Ren s'amuser? Et en plus je suis sûre qu'il dit ça avec le sourire.

[2] Mouais, ils disent tous ça la première fois !

[3] Miam, super vision de Yoh qui dégouline de partout.

[4] Pour ceux qui se demandent comment ça se fait, Yoh s'était retourné vers Ren pour voir pourquoi il traînait en arrière et se l'ai pris de pleine face.

[5] Je trouve que Yoh est limite schizo... il peut être doux comme un agneau mais quand il vous a en grippe ça peut-être une vraie teigne... un peu haoesque... calliope réfléchit à ce qu'elle vient de marquer mais c'est vrai que Hao c'est bad Yoh... donc il est bien schizo!

[6] Okay on arrête là parce que sinon il va finir par lui reprocher de l'avoir accompagner.

[7] Que voulez vous, on ne perd pas ses bonnes vieilles habitudes de Gundam.

[8] Y a des moments qui lui ont fait ressentir ça, même s'ils ne figurent pas dans le fic.

[9] Le pied de s'empiffrer avant d'aller se coucher.

[10] Ca doit être un truc dans l'animé ou dans le manga.. je sais plus trop... en tout cas elle a dit quelque chose sur Yoh et Ren qui a du me marquer.

[11] Ren est du 1° jan 86 et Yoh du 12 mai 85 d'après mes calculs.

[12] Et de nous tous.


End file.
